poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders: Anime and Mattel Infinite
The Irelanders: Anime and Mattel Infinite is a new movie. Plot When Connor Lacey has transported to the TV world, he found out that something has brought the Anime universe and the Mattel universe together. So, he must help the heroes of Anime and Mattel to defeat Coredegon Terrorax, Slycerak Skeletor, Exostriker Queen and Mandibor D'Kay and save both worlds. Characters * Connor Lacey (19 year old duelist in the tournament) * Alan Rickman (Connor Lacey's Fusion part) * Robin Williams (Connor Lacey's Synchro part) * Casey Kasem (Connor Lacey's Xyz part) * Scatman Crothers (Connor Lacey's Pendulum part) Anime and Mattel Heroes Anime: * The Straw Hat Pirates (Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zolo, Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky and Brook) - One Piece * The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan - Bakugan franchise * The Bladebreakers, Team GanGan Galaxy and Beigoma Academy BeyClub - Beyblade * Lief, Barda and Jasmine - Deltora Quest *The Digidestined and their Digimon - Digimon saga *D-Team, the Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs - Dinosaur King *Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, King DeDeDe and Escargoon - Kirby: Right Back At Ya! * Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE - MegaMan NT Warrior * Jeredy Suno, Chase Suno, Bren, Jinja, Beyal, Dax, Dawnmaster and Digby Droog - Monsuno * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Cilan, Iris, Axew, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Kiawe, Lana, Sophacles, Mallow, and Lillie - Pokémon franchise * Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, Silver, Blaze and Chris Thorndyke - Sonic X * Yugi Moto, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yusei Fudo, Akiza Izinski, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Leo, Luna, Yuma Tsukamo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Kite Tenjo, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi - Yu-Gi-Oh! Mattel: *Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty and Sparrow Hood - Ever After High * Josh McGrath/Max Steel, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Rayne Martinez, Alejandro"Alex" Villar and C.Y.T.R.O. - Max Steel franchise * Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Cleo De Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Abbey Bominable, Amanita Nightshade, Ari Hauntington, Astranova, Avea Trotter, Batsy Claro, Bonita Femur, Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir, Casta Fierce, Clawdia Wolf, Dayna Treasura Jones, Elissabat, Elle Eedee, Gigi Grant, Gilda Goldstag, Gooliope Jellington, Honey Swamp, Howleen Wolf, Iris Clops, Isi Dawndancer, Jane Boolittle, Jinafire Long, Kala Mer'ri, Kiyomi Haunterly, Kjersti Trollsøn, Lorna McNessie, Luna Mothews, Marisol Coxi, Mouscedes King, Operetta, Peri and Pearl Serpentine, Posea Reef, Purrsephone and Meowlody, River Styxx, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Scarah Screams, Silvi, Sirena Von Boo, Skelita Calaveras, Spectra Vondergeist, Toralei Stripes, Twyla, Vandala Doubloons, Venus McFlytrap, Viperine Gorgon, Wydowna Spider, Clawd Wolf, Duece Gorgon, Finnegan Wake, Garrott DuRoque, Gillington "Gil" Webber, Heath Burns, Invisi Billy, Jackson Jekyll / Holt Hyde, Neighthan Rot, Porter Geiss and Sloman "Slo-Mo" Mortovitch - Monster High * The Masters of the Universe - Masters of the Universe (franchise) * Hot Wheels Drivers - Hot Wheels franchise Villains * Coredegon Terrorax * Slycerak Skeletor * Exostriker Queen * Mandibor D'Kay * Zemerik * Team Rainbow Rocket * Don Thousand Trivia * This film is based on Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite. * Connor Lacey has gained a new card called, Pendulum Drago Steel. * In this film, Frankie Stein explained about a ritual for the five summoning technique monsters. Transcript The Irelanders: Anime and Mattel Infinite/Transcript